


Mistletoe

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427





	Mistletoe

"Hey Freed, we need your help with something a minute." Mira shouted over to the green haired rune mage. He walked over to where Mira and Y/n were stood and saw a few boxes full of a green coloured plant.

"What is it?" Freed asked confused.

"Okay so we're going to put mistletoe up around the guild but we need you to set runes around it so that people have to kiss in order to get out." Mira explained

"Okay I guess." Freed agreed before following the two girls as they went to go and hang up the mistletoe in various places like in doorways and above tables. After each piece of mistletoe was hung up, Freed set the runes around it and after each one was set, they tested it before moving on. Soon enough, all of the mistletoe was hung and all of the runes were set and the rest of the guild was putting the finishing touches on the other decorations.

It was later on that evening when the party started and Freed's runes were stumbled upon. He got a couple of complaints from people however, he simply used an excuse and said that he had been told to do it. Half of the guild was drunk already seeing as Cana was challenging everyone to a drinking contest. At one point, Y/n had come over and sat with him, asking if he was enjoying himself however, it wasn't long before the H/c mage was dragged off by Lucy and Levy.

"Hey Freed, did you have fun talking to your girlfriend?" Bixslow teased from across the table, receiving a death glare from Freed seconds later.

"I'm going to get a drink." Freed stated before standing up from the table and heading over to the bar. After he had gotten his drink, he was about to head back to the table that he'd been sat at with his team when Y/n ran up to him, grabbing his arm and telling him to follow her. He just about managed to put his drink down before the slightly hyperactive H/c mage began dragging him away from the bar. Not looking where she was going, Y/n carried on running however, as she ran through the doors, she forgot about the runes they had set before, running straight into the purple wall of text and falling back into Freed.

"Goddamnit! I can't show you now!" Y/n complained before actually reading the wall of script.

"I can rewrite it if you really want to show me whatever it is." Freed offered before the H/c mage shook her head as she turned to look at him with a blush on her face.

"No...It's fine." Y/n said before she grabbed hold of the front of Freed's coat, pulling him down into a kiss. The wall of text disappeared however, they didn't break apart, they stayed like they were for a few minutes. Freed's arms wrapped around Y/n, pulling her closer before they broke apart for air.

"IreallylikeyouFreedbutthat'snotimportant,Ineedtoshowyouthisthing." Y/n blurted out, grabbing hold of Freed's arm and continuing the way she had been going.

"I have no idea what you just said." Freed said as Y/n came to a stop at a big field that was covered in a thick layer of snow.

"Look." Y/n said, pointing to a small bunch of flowers , hidden in the grass. "They're really pretty and they only come out when it snows."

"One thing...What did you say before?" Freed asked curiously as a small blush appeared on Y/n's face.

"I said that I really like you." Y/n mumbled, not looking at Freed as she said it. She heard Freed laughing behind her and immediately turned to face him, a look of rage on her face.

"How is that funny at all?" She asked as Freed continued to laugh. She tried to walk past him back to the guild however, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into another hug.

"That's not the funny thing, it's just that I thought that you would never like me and also, now I can annoy Bixslow with it. I love you Y/n." Freed smiled, burying his face in Y/n's hair

"Your hair smells nice by the way." Freed said as Y/n looked up at him in slight confusion.

"Freed are you drunk?" Y/n asked, not used to seeing the usually serious rune mage act like this

"No I'm just happy." Freed replied as Y/n pulled away slightly before saying

"Well let's go back to the guild and annoy Bixslow then."

"Sounds like a plan." Freed said as they began heading back to the guild. When they walked in, several people asked where they had been however, there were some who simply smirked, knowing what had happened whilst the two had been gone.


End file.
